The Mysterious Island
by page-to-page
Summary: That's when I spot him, Percy, his picture sitting on a coffee table. I grabbed it without thinking, those eyes, it was official my dreams were definitely about him. We share the same color eyes and the same smirk. Next to him stood a girl who I guess was Annabeth. My brain fuzzed around their faces, I could be a perfect mix of both of them…
1. I Meet the Girl Who Loved Death

Chapter One: I Meet the Girl Who Loved Death.

Close your eyes and imagine the tide, the waves crashing on the beach, the smell of salted air felling your nostril, the deep blue of the ocean and the life that lives underneath. That is what I live for; the soft delicate touches of the water. I could spend an eternity sitting in the sand watching the sunset and the moon raising the H2O slowly. I'll sit there without a care in the world with my feet playing in the cold water. Fun fact, 95 percent of life on earth is aquatic and I wished I could be one of those lucky creatures that get to spend 24/7 in the ocean depths. Sadly I'm part of the 5% that walk on earth.

''Kailla! There you are'' Drake sat next me smiling wildly like usual.

He wore his red life guard shorts giving the opportunity to peek at his muscular figure. Drake poke my side making me laugh historically. I grabbed his arm smiling back at him and stared in his icy blue eyes.

''Good training today.'' He casually said brushing two strand of blond hair off his face.

''I got a good coach.'' I flirted.

''I should bring you home before your dad worries.'' He helped me up. ''come on!''

By the time we reach my house the sun was completely gone; the only light on our path was the moons. Before jumping out of Drake old rusty truck I kiss him on cheek thanking him for the great day.

''See you tomorrow after school!'' I cried running toward my front door.

I entered to find my dad impatiently waiting in the kitchen. He looked exhausted; bags were forming under his dark brown eyes and the grey in his dark hair somehow showed a lot more than usual. He sat arm cross at the table staring at his cell phone, occasionally glancing at the clock.

''Expecting a call?'' I ask fetching some left over to eat.

'' Ehm…? Oh, yes. There trying to close off a deal with DPR Construction…'' Without finishing his sentence he turned toward me. ''How was your day?''

''Good.''

After eating, I went up to my room ready for a good night sleep. While putting on my fluffy turquoise pyjama pant, my eyes caught a glimpse of my reflection in the mirror above my dresser. My family were all black haired people but I had curly blond hair and my eyes no one in my family had my sea green eyes. Don't rack your brain with the question though; I know I was adopted, but it so strand to feel so close to people you're technically not connected by blood with. Mr. and Mrs. McJones are my parents and their son Dylan is my little brother, trust me I wouldn't change that for the world. I barely ever thought of whom my real parents were, I'm scared that I'll get myself hurt if tried to find many answers. Accept, I do have these strange nightmares sometimes and for a reason I feel like it has something with my biologic parents, but it makes no sense. I dream of Greek mythology coming to life and every time I see my reflection I can only focus on my eyes but they don't feel like mines.

That night I had another nightmare; I was being chase by the Minotaur in the woods. I ran toward a pine tree knowing that once I cross it I would safe, but then I found myself falling. I felt in the darkness for what could have been hours even maybe days holding hand with someone I couldn't see. Instead of hitting ground, I soft landed in water watching dead warriors fighting against the current or being crush by ice. I woke up in sweat staring at my gold fish. The sunlight peeked through my salmon curtains. I closed my alarm, got dressed and head down stairs. Half way to the kitchen, I could already smell my mom's homemade pancakes and I hurried faster. I came in just in time to stop my brother from emptying the whole maple syrup bottle on his breakfast.

''Wow, there!'' I grabbed the bottle out of his hand laughing. ''Isn't it a little early in the morning to get sugar rush!''

Dylan made me a face while pick up my food and sat next to him. I stuck out my tongue teasing him.

''You're helping a new student today, right?'' My mom asked while finishing a plate for dad.

''Ya, her name is… Darcy, if I remember well.'' I responded thinking more of food then school.

My dad came in; he looked better then yesterday but still a little tired. Once we were all done eating, I help my brother get ready and we race to the bus stop.

I made my way to looker C-113 where I found a girl trying stuff the looker with a bunch of old books. She had long black hair and wore the same colored cloths: her hand was covered with jewelleries, her pants were made of obviously fake leather, her shirt had the AC\DC logo and she also wore black leather boots. She cursed after the Greek gods (wait, what?) wanting desperately for her books to fit in. I felt uneasy, for a reason I was in serious dough it was a good idea to use the gods of Olympus names for your misfortunes.

''Hi, my name is Kailla.'' I tried. ''You must be Darcy, right? I was assign to show you around school.''

''Hum? Oh, hi!'' She turned her attention toward me and put some of her books in my hands. '' Here, can you hold this while I try to make some place in my looker. Arg! They're so small!''

She continued digging in her stuff completely forgetting I was there. All her books was about Greek Mythology (Wow, that girl is obsess). I tried getting her attention again with no luck. Eventually, she found a spot and took back her book.

''Sorry about that!'' She said smiling. ''Yes my name is Darcy, nice to meet you!''

I smiled back and asked for her schedule. Her first period was English, so we head to M. Freezand class. Turned out we had English, Math and History together.

''So, you like Greek Mythology?'' I asked to break the silence.

''Like it? I love it!'' She exclaimed.

She told me about myths that even I didn't know about. Her collection of books came from all around America; her mom and she moved a lot accept she avoided telling me the reason why. She had fascinating stories to tell; she said them with so much passion that I wonder why a girl so living would dress so gloomy and dark looking. That is when she started talking about the god of death Hades.

''Wait, he's your favorite god? Why?'' I asked surprised.

''Because death is…. Mysterious.'' She said with joy (witch kind of freak me out).

Before I could ask more questions, M. Freezand came in ready to start the class.


	2. Attack of the Poodle

Chapter Two: Attack of the Poodle

I spend lunch with Lola thinking about what Darcy said, I really wanted to ask more question but when I invited her to join us she said she ratter eat alone. It is true that death is mysterious but isn't that the point, isn't why we are so afraid of it? Why does she love death? I also wonder about why she was so obsess with Greek Mythology, why Greek Mythology? I started thinking about my nightmares. Why Greek Mythology? What those it has do to with anything? Well actually it has to do with a lot of things in our society even today, but how does it have to do with my life in particular? I couldn't do anything but think, I even forgot I still had half of a ham sandwich untouched. The rest of the day went like this; I lost complete focus on what I was doing. I usually do have a hard time concentrating but this time it was worse than usual. I couldn't read anything, not even my maths question; the words were flying all over the page. I was too preoccupied by my thought to fight against my dyslexia. As if I needed more to make me unfocused, my ADHD kick in making me want to run off has if the Minotaur was chasing me again. Fun Fact, apparently ADHD is often inherited from a parent. If it were the case for me, I wonder from witch parent I got it from. Though my disorders are not has badly than some other people, they still get me annoyed sometimes.

The week passed fast, Darcy already new the school after her first day and I only saw her once since Monday when I was walking toward my art class.

''Holy Athena! You're really good!'' She announced after stealing my sketchbook.

''Holy Athena?'' I mocked.

She handed my book back smirking and disappear in the crowd. I stood there stunned until I remember I had to go to class. My Free-Diving was doing great, Drake kept saying how empress he was. Thursday, I aced my math exam and Friday, my dad invited me to a conference during the weekend.

''I think It could be a great experience for you'' He explained with enthusiasm. ''Next you're going to be applying to college. You need to start thinking about a career, about your future.''

My future, what I want to do is free-diving competition. I don't want to sit behind a desk trying to figure out ways to save the planet (making plans that are never going to be executed). I want to live in the ocean, feel the moment! The problem is that my dad sees me has a successful women. He says that a girl has smart shouldn't waist her life. He doesn't even know that I free-dive to start with. If he found out that I have been training instead of studying in the library after school, he would kill me (not literally, but you know what I mean). I accepted to go.

When we arrived I found out it wasn't really a conference but more of a kind of ball thing to raise money for their new project. He presented me to his co-workers and I followed him around while he disgusted business.

''Hi, You must be M. McJones, you can call me M. Underwood.''

The guy was a hippy in a suit; he had fuzzy brownish hair under a tam hat and a goatee. He started proudly talking of the environment with my dad while his nose sniff around concerned about something else. Eventually, he couldn't take it anymore, he searched for whatever he smelled and then looked at me.

''Is that you daughter?'' He asked still focus on me.

''Oh yes, this Kailla!'' My dad responded with joy.

M. Underwood's eyes lifted wide open in panic, at the same time Darcy came in bursting through the door.

''Hheeeelllllppp!'' She screamed running toward the other side of the room.

''Holy Hephaestus! There are two of you…'' M. Underwood muttered loudly under his breath.

At that moment, a big black ugly dog thing squeezed in the door frame. It looked around the room his nose in the air probably searching for a pray. After a few minutes of sniffing it finally looked eye with me. I tried to back away but I was frozen in place, accept it wasn't fear. That thing was so familiar. That thing was in my nightmares, it was one of those mythological creatures. That thing was a hellhound bearing its fangs at me and was about to have a Kailla for lunch. Luckily, M. Underwood drags me out the way just in time. I just started smelling its death breath (seriously someone needs to brush that things teeth) when I felt two hand pull me by the waist. My heart raced, I tried to pinch myself awake but it wasn't a dream. I was really being attack by a hellhound and it was coming back toward me. I trip while I backed away. This time it slowly approached has if savouring my raising fear.

''Wait a minute!'' M. Underwood cried.

The hellhound was face to face, just when I thought it would bite my head off it lick me like dog happy to find its owner.

'' Mrs. O'Leary! Stop!'' Oder a voice from behind the hellhound. ''Stop!''

A man with black unbrushed hair, dark eyes and olive skin came forward pushing the hellhound away. He wore an old aviator jacket which was a little small for him, a rip pair of jeans and a black sword hung from his left side.

''Are you ok?'' He asked turning around to help me up. '' Don't worry she's friendly.''

''I'm fine too!'' Replied Darcy sarcastically who just arrived next to me. ''That hellhound been chasing me around all morning, but its ok!''

The guy turn pale at the sight of Darcy, he stare at her has if she were a ghost.

''What?'' Darcy seemed irritated.

The guy shook it off and grin in M. Underwood direction. There was something strange about his expression, kind like he was mad and happy to see M. Underwood.

''Kailla, are you ok?'' My dad stared at the hellhound. ''Who brought a poodle?

''Euhm… Dad that's not a poodle. '' I replied with surprise. '' That's, that's a hellhound.''

My dad looked at me with worries that I just lost my mind. Then M. Underwood step in between us laughing. He announced that had a big imagination and started talking a summer camp theme with Greek mythology. He said was part time consoler there and he would love for me to attend it. The guy eventually introduced himself has ancient camper, he called himself Nico.

''I can't!'' I cried. ''I-I have stuff to do this summer, I'm really occupied!''

''Spending your summer at the beach is not very occupying!'' My dad replied. '' I think this could be a wonderful opportunity!''

''But…''

''No but, you're going!''

I dough Drake going to happy when he finds out I'll have to skip a whole summer of training, turns out the Camp is at Long Island a long way from Florida.


	3. Roses Are Red and Cookies Are Blue?

Chapter 3: Roses Are Red and Cookies Are Blue?

I packed my bags at the last minute, during the last month of school I tried to find any excuse to stay. I was completely freak out, after M. Underwood convinced my dad to make me attend Camp-Half Blood (why does that sound so familiar) he pulled me and Darcy aside.

''Girls it might sound insane but you are demigods'' He announced completely serious.

''What! Did you hit your head or something'' I cried trying to get away but Nico block my escape.

''He's telling the truth, I'm a demigod too'' Nico explained. ''Son of Hades to be precises and Gr…''

''Oh my gods!'' Darcy yelled with excitement. ''Hades is my favorite god! It must be so cool to be his son! Do you have special powers like raising the dead or knowing when someone is going to die or… Oh! I have so many questions! Can you…''

''Darcy! Shut up!'' I was on panic mode, all of them needed to get mental help!

My heart was pounding so hard I thought it was going to rip out of me and still after a month I can feel my blood rushing. I saw it with my own eyes; M. Underwood took off he shoes and his pants and reviled his hooves.

''You're a…'' I stop myself, I knew perfectly well what he was but for some reasons I had the word Donkey at the tip of my tongue.

''Satyr!'' Darcy screamed jumping up and down.

I tried to put the pieces together while I searched for my favorite pair of shorts. Ever since, my nightmares have been worst. They felt a lot more real and I was terrified. What if they were warnings? What if everything that I have dreamed of truly happen? Greek Mythology is real?

''Everything of Greek Mythologies you know is real.'' Nico softly told us. '' You're, we're the result of a God going to you know hook up with a mortal.''

I sat on my bed, I felt sick. One of my parents was a god, one of my parents, for once in my life I couldn't help thinking about what I treaded.

''Which means your mother is goddess" M. Underwood said turning to me.

''My mother? Why my mother?'' I replied shocked.

''Because, you live with your father.'' He said has if it were obvious.

I grab my trash can; I'm definitely going to throw up now. I was perfectly happy with the family I have. Why did someone have to bring up my biologic parents and especially in such a weird context.

''Actually I was adopted, I have no idea who is my biologic mother or father.'' I admitted miserably.

The thing that really struck me was how Nico expression changed, has if he started finding connections while I was finding questions.

I was so confused. I head outside where I found Darcy, Nico, M. Underwood and some blond guy waiting for me next to Mss. O'Leary. I could help smirk at the sight of Darcy, she was driving Nico crazy with her millions questions. M. Underwood and the blond guy watched laughing until they spot me and help me get down the front stairs.

''Thank you M. Underwood.'' I looked at the blond guy. ''And Eum….''

''Please, call me Grover. '' M. Underwood asked. ''And this is Jason, he's a son of Zeus, Jupiter. Eum…. Whatever.''

''Nice to meet you'' Jason loaded my bags on Mrs. O'Leary; the hellhound did look familiar so did all of them accept Darcy.

It struck me; I did see them before in my dreams. I ran and fought with them. I face my worst nightmares, the Minotaur, Medusa and a bunch of other monsters.

''No! I can't go!'' I scream terrified.

''Kailla, it's okay.'' Grover tried to call me down. ''I told you it'll be fine, Nico is going to shadow travel you and Darcy, it's going to be a safe trip and then you're train at camp…''

''No! I don't want to face the Minotaur or fall in a dark hole or army of dead and stuff…''

At this point I was crying, backing away toward my house. I trip and felt but first on the grass. Everyone came to check if I was okay and help me up, accept Nico who look at me with curiosity.

''What are you talking about?'' He asked.

''My dreams, I don't want them to be real.'' I stay on the ground refusing to get back up.

''You been having demigod dreams?'' Grover asked worried. Demigod dreams?

Now we have we have our own dreams, like a super power or something? We can see the future trough nightmares? Seriously, why does Darcy think it so amazing to be a demigod? We have creepy powers and have the words ''Terrifying Monsters of Greek mythology come eat me! I have delicious godly blood!'' printed on our forehead. Thought, now that I think about it I never had weird events happening to me before Mrs. O'Leary. After the accident, I felt like I was always being stalk; I would refuse to stay alone or go out in the dark. It was as if I use to have a protection that disappear the second Darcy showed up in my life. I was getting paranoid, especially after Darcy told that it was because of mysterious attacks that she and her mom moved a lot.

''Don't worry, it happens a lot'' Jason said. ''It's normal.''

Normal? How is this normal? Obviously these people have been stuck in the mythological world to believe that I would find this normal.

''So, it's normal that I know your last name is Grace?'' I asked nervously turning to face Nico. ''And your is Di Angelo?''

The tree looked white as a drape, I guess that figure the names right and this time I was freaking them out.

''Your dreams are very precise'' Nico said concerned.

After Grover went inside to get water, I calm down and explained my dreams. Then listen still worried, they nodded knowing what I was talking about. When I was done talking they stare at each other not sure what to say.

''That sounds pretty cool to me!'' Darcy smiled (That girl was starting to scare me)

''That sounds like…'' Nico look at me dead serious. ''Like Percy's life.''

''Who's Percy?'' Darcy asked. ''Is he a demigod too.''

''Yes, a son of Poseidon'' Grover said miserably. ''Accept he and his girlfriend Annabeth disappear a few years ago.''

Percy and Annabeth, both names echo in my head, it was strange that I would have dreams about somebody else life. Normally I would of sink into the grass even more confused, but the water give me energy and I got back up determined to find answers.

''Okay, I'm ready to go'' I announced.

''You're sure?'' Grover asked putting a hand on my shoulder.

I nodded and soon we all separated. Jason took Mrs. O'Leary so he could bring our luggage to camp, Grover got into his car claiming that he doesn't shadow travel and Nico was in charge of to bring Darcy and me to camp. ''Hold my hands.'' He instructed. Shadow traveling was weird; it was like riding a roller coaster trough a world made out of shadows. It wasn't an experience my stomach appreciated much. We landed in a living room; even if the room was strangely familiar I was pretty sure it wasn't Camp Half-Blood. In front of us stood a confused girl eating a blue cookie, her mouth dropped and her blue eyes stared directly at us.


	4. OH MY GODS

Chapter 4: OH. MY. GODS.

Once she got over her shock, the girl smirk slowly finish her snack while glaring at Nico.

''What's up Di Angelo'' She laughed. ''I wasn't expecting your visit. Who's your friends?''

Nico curse in what I guess was Greek under his breath. He took a step forward and looked around with frustration.

''I guess it's because I was thinking about Percy!'' Nico admitted. ''Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Andromeda, this is Kailla and Darcy.''

''Wait! Do you have news from Percy!'' She said it with so much hope, it made feel bad.

Nico stared at her not sure what to reply; obviously this Percy guy was important to her. Wow, I thought, Percy was really popular. I started thinking about my dreams; there must be a reason for it but why.

''No, sorry.'' He said with guilt.

''How long has he and his girlfriend been gone?'' Darcy asked. ''Have it ever occurred to you that they might be…''

''No, there not dead, if that's what you're asking.'' Nico replied coldly.

That's when I spot him, Percy, his picture sitting on a coffee table. I grabbed it without thinking, those eyes, it was official my dreams were definitely about him. We share the same color eyes and the same smirk. I recognised the smile from when I would chase my little trouble maker around the house and found myself facing my playful expression in the entry mirror. There was that same amusement in his face. Next to him stood a girl who I guess was Annabeth. She looked like a strong women, her curly blond hair tied up in a ponytail, her fierce grey eyes trying to ignore her boyfriend and her annoyed smile told me everything I needed to know about their relationship. My brain fuzzed around their faces, I could be a perfect mix of both of them… I could be… no… I felt my hands shake as I watch its colors disappear.

''Kailla are you okay?'' Nico cautiously approach.

He freed the frame form my hands continuously changing his focus from the picture to me. The last few second I could hear a door open and see the room go black. I heard my name and felt two hands press on my arm.

My dream was deferent this time; I was standing in front of an old stone wall. There were writings engraved, I think it was some kind of equation. I could feel water running behind and suddenly the floor crack. I felt all of my weight drops in the empty space that was now under me.

I screamed.

''Kailla wake up!'' Darcy stood on top of me shanking my shoulder in panic.

My vision became clearer and I saw Nico, Andromeda and other women staring down at me from behind Darcy. She got off and helps me sit up.

''Are you okay? What happen?'' She asked completely for once.

The women leaned toward me and put a hand on my forehead. Her concerned eyes would leave mine.

''Those eyes, it-it's my son's…'' She whispered with so much sadness it stab.

I realized that I was sitting right in the middle of Percy's living room, painfully reminding his mother her lost. My chest filled with guilt, I wanted to cry, I wanted to scream. I wished I could have explained but even I didn't understand.

She got back up and left into her kitchen. Her steps were heavy; her brown hair seemed to get greyer has she walk away. She held the frame I found at the tip of her figures. Andromeda fallowed her worried.

''I'm guessing that Andromeda is Percy's…''I started.

''Sister and Sally is his mom'' Nico nodded focusing on the miserable women.

He turned toward me not sure if he should say what he was thinking. He made sign for Darcy to go in the kitchen and leaned toward me at his turn.

''You think I'm his daughter don't you?'' I asked sure of myself.

''It could be very possible.''

We got up and joined the others in the kitchen where Sally was serving the blue cookies Andromeda had been eating.

''It became a tradition when Percy was little for me to dye his food blue.'' Sally breathed a smile.

Blue food, somehow I found that very fascinating. I took one cookie with still shaky hands and let me tell you it was the most amazing cookie I ever ate.


	5. The Welcome Committee

Chapter 5: The Welcome Committee

Sally told me stories about her son putting on a brave smile. At the end of our snack it felt really good to meet her after all. I never meat a mother that loved her child so much, she was lucky to have Andromeda to take care of her and I guessed that her husband help a lot to. I now knew what my dream and this unplanned stop lead me to. It leaded me to my goal, finding Percy and Annabeth. It was my job to bring them back home.

Before leaving, Nico made me and Darcy promise not to mention his theory to anyone.

''I don't think it's a good thing if people at camp finds out your Percy's and Annabeth's kid'' Nico explain. ''Especially with the prophecy…''

''What prophecy?'' Darcy and I asked in union.

''It's not important. Beside we don't have any proof that you're really their kid, so… mouth shut.''

We nodded and I braced myself for another crazy roller coaster ride. This time I was relieve to find ourselves at Camp Half-Blood. Shadow travelling made my list of worst way of getting to destination. We landed on the porch of what Nico called the big house; we went inside to find Jason impatiently waiting for us next to a middle aged man in a wheel chair.

''Where were you? We were getting worried!'' Jason screamed at the same time mad and relieved. ''What happen?''

''Euh…Sorry.'' Nico turned red and started rubbing the back of his head. ''We h-had an unexpected stop at the Jackson's apartment.''

Jason raised an eyebrow out of surprise and interest. Nico red cheeks turned brighter and his friend could help but bit his lip to hold a laugh.

''It's not funny!'' Nico yelled defensively.

''It doesn't matter as long that you all made it safely'' The middle aged man spoke with patients.

''Kailla. Darcy. This is Chiron…''

''Oh my gods, I know who you are! Wait aren't you supposed to be a centaur!'' Darcy cut off Nico.

This time it was Chiron turn to raise an eyebrow. He smiled pleasantly at Darcy obviously pleased by her observation. Before he could replies to her question, the door behind us open and two teenagers walk in. The first to enter was a guy with choppy brown hair wearing a military vest on top of a bright orange camp shirt, old rip pair of jeans and ugly brown boots. His reddish eyes rolled over into his head and the reason for his annoyance followed in, a girl with short blond hair and wild blue eyes. She wore flashy colored shorts under her oversized camp shirt. She talked on and on without the need to take a breath (now that's talent).

''Sabrina, shut up already'' The guy cried out with frustration.'' Chiron tell her to shut up, please.''

''Sabrina, please leave M. LaRue alone.'' Chiron asked with amusement. ''Come meet are new campers, Kailla McJones and Darcy King. Girls, may I present you Sabrina Valdez and Thomas LaRue''

''Is this why you call us in?'' Sabrina asked with a bright smile ''Yes'' Chiron explained. ''Can you show them around the camp?''

''No problem!'' Sabrina grabbed my arm and pulled me outside.

The camp was amazing and exactly like in my dreams, lava climbing wall, the cabins decorated to represent a different god and the lake. Strangely, I felt like I was home. I walk next to Sabrina who explained how Camp Half-Blood worked. She talk about the trainings, capture the flag (which sounded fun and scary at the same time) and then she went on about the cabin system.

''Wait, but either Kailla or me have been claim. Where do were sleep?'' Darcy asked.

Sabrina and Thomas stop in there track. Behind us we heard yell, Thomas turn eyes widen.

''Oh no! Not her!'' He looked both annoyed and worried.

''Hey there lil'brother…'' A buff ugly girl follow by tree other like her approached with a mean glance in their eyes.

They were dress in military clothing beside for the orange camp shirt. It was obvious by their character that they wanted to pick a fight. (Why does that seem so familiar?)

''Are you gonna present me to the newbies?'' She mocked making Thomas clinches his fist.''

''First of all were the same age!'' He spoke with anger. ''And second, leave them alone!''

''I was born first!''

''Of like, one minute!''

''So, I'm one minute older.''

Sabrina step in between to stop there Pickering. She tried politely to ask Jane and her friends to leave but Thomas sister simply push her on the grown.

''Come on Thomy! It's our job to keep the initiation ceremony going!''

''Initiation ceremony?'' I had a feeling of where thing were going. ''If you're going to try and flush my head down the toilet, may I warn you it won't end very well for you.''

Jane advance with a murderous look in her eyes. I heard her knuckles crack telling me she was up for a challenge. Before I knew it, one of Jane's friends grabbed me from the back and the second took the opportunity to grab my feet. The entire camp witnessed them carrying me across site toward the lake.

''Jane! Don't do this!'' Thomas cried running next to Darcy and Sabrina.

I tried to kick them off but they had strong grip. My struggles were worthless. Jane laughed with pride, occasionally smacking me behind the head.

''Ready to get cool off!'' She mocked.

At that, I got throw into the lake. It's a good chance I like the water, before I could swim back to the surface something couth my attention. I swam closer and found a necklace shining in the sand. I pick it in my hands; the medallion was in the shape of a trident.


	6. Don't Mess With a Child of Hades

Chapter 6: Don't Mess With a Child of Hades

I felt arms embrace me from the back and pull me up for air. Thomas helped me up on the quay with a worry look. He kept repeading that he was sorry checking my head for injuries.

''Thank you Thomy.'' I mocked.

''You were down there a long time.'' He announced. ''We were scared you got hurt or worst drowned! And don't call me that!''

Behind me who ever pulled me out the water climb the quay at his turn. He came beside us grinning like a wild man and completely dry.

''It would have been a shame that the newbie died on her first day, especially someone has beautiful has you'' He flirted leaning on my shoulder. '' Call me Dan, I'm a son of Poseidon, nice to meet you.''

I push him off me giving him a death glare.

'' I'm fine, I can hold my breath for eleven twenty-four minutes.'' I gloated.

'' Ah! I can stay under water forever without the need to go back up for air! ''Dan laughed.

This guy was starting to piss me off more than Jane and her stupid friends. Of course he could hold his breath longer than me. He stood there still grinning with a hint of evil now showing, his bushy brown hair, green swim suit and orange camp shirt flapping in the wind. What pissed me off the most were his eyes, sea green eyes, I couldn't believe he was related to Percy Jackson or Poseidon. This guy was a jerk and he wasn't trying hard to hide it.

The next thing that caught my attention was Darcy standing behind Jane and her bull faced friends. Darcy eyes were dark maybe even black at this point, staring at Jane who were still pointing and laughing. She was full of hate and I had a second she would hesitate a second to help me get revenge. I push Dan out of my way.

''Darcy are you okay?'' I asked softly.

Jane stopped laughing finally realising Darcy's dark and creepy expression.

''You can go burn in the field of punishment'' She cried with frustration.

The grown crack under our feet and Jane back away with wide eyes keeping focus on the very piss of girl. That is when I realized that when Darcy is mad, she is seriously mad. Then something black glowed on top of her head, it looked kind of like a stick man with no legs and a line in the middle of its body. It was Hades symbol.

''She's a child of Hades'' Sabrina whispered in my ear.

''I would kneel, but I'm kind of terrified for my life.'' Thomas replied slowly pulling both Sabrina and me away from the anger girl. ''And by experience, running way goes a lot faster when you're standing up.''

Darcy raised her hand has if ready to use any strand of power she could find inside of herself.

''Oh no you don't!'' Nico tackle her from the back knocking her out of her Trans.

Nico pull her up, now he was the one frustrated.

''Take control of your anger!'' He cried. ''that's the only way to master your powers!''

Darcy look shock, she pushed Nico off and started crying. Campers finally started to kneel to the newly claim, but that only made thing worst. Darcy ran off with embarrassment followed by Nico.


	7. Challenge Accepted!

Chapter 7: Challenge Accepted!

I didn't see Darcy again until supper where she was sitting with Nico at the Hades table. I ate at the Hermes table whit Thomas and Sabrina. They had special permission, Thomas could eat either at the Ares or Hermes because of his parents and Sabrina could eat where ever she wanted since she technically wasn't a demigod. Sabrina was a robot created by crazy inventor from the Hephaestus cabin who spend most of his time in a place called bunker 9.

''So your dad, Leo Valdez, created you cause he felt lonely?'' I asked a bit creep out.

''yup.''

''Isn't that kind of weird…''

''Why?''

Why? Maybe because making a kid out of scrap you found lying in the back of a bunker is kind of not sane, but I guess in demigod world nothing is really odd.

''What would be weird is if he would of built a robot wife.'' Thomas laughed.

It would be like those guys in television that fall in love with their computer for our humoristic entertainment. The kind of situation that is both creepy but funny.

''I think that actually happens.'' I replied.

''What happens?''

''People falling in love with their computers.''

We laughed and talk until Nico came to bring us back at the big house.

When we arrived I found Dan sitting his legs on the table and Jane arguing with a bigger version of her. We each took a seat on the opposite side from them. Before Thomas could even grab a chair, Darcy death glare him into leaving the place next to me free for her.

''Good everybody is here!'' Chiron rolled in accompanied by Jason and a small porky man wearing a cougar printed blouses. ''For our new camper I present you M. D camp director. This is…''

''I don't care, let just get this meeting done with it.'' He sat down already bored and made a glass of wine appear by the snap of his fingers.

Chiron lifted an eyebrow and M. D turn is glass into a diet coke rolling his eyes with annoyance.

''Your Dionysus, god of wine!'' I cried without thinking.

''No! I'm Aphrodite, goddess of love!'' He turned to the old centaur. ''Chiron, why do I have to go true this with every new camper! It's really getting annoying.''

''I thought you were annoyed from your first second here.'' Chiron replied smiling with patients.

It's kind of awkward to have everyone staring at you; the mention that I was having dreams of their two lost heroes officially took away any attention that was left on Darcy's freak out. Apparently having really precise dreams about somebody else past life wasn't part of demigod's normal list. What were the odds? Luckily, someone came in breaking the uncomfortable stares away from me. The new welcomed was a man with black well brushed hair and icy blue eyes. He was dressed like those snobby rich private college guys you see in movies. He joined us by sitting next to Nico.

''That's William is a child of Aphrodite and eum…" Sabrina whispered. '' Nico's boyfriend.''

She smirk holding a laugh, I guess the couple was ironic in a way but on another hand isn't love and death the perfect combination. Great now I'm putting scary thought in my head. I have already many things to make me sad right now; I don't really need to think about Romeo and Juliette no matter how romantic it is.

''So what did I miss?'' William asked.

Jason explained the situation once again and the awkward silence came back. The room felt colder and darker it pressed on my shoulders.

''Wait, you went to Percy's apartment?'' William didn't raise his voice but we knew by his tone that he wasn't happy.

''His mom apartment and it was an accident.'' Nico defended.

''How was it an accident?''

''I don't know… I guess I was thinking of Percy…''

''Oh, cause that answer is so much better''

''Can we not argue about this now!''

William stormed out of the room; Nico got up and crashed back into his chair breathing heavily. He glare at me has if it were my fault. Apparently, children's of Hades has anger issues and children's of Aphrodite are drama queens. My first day at camp, I'm the Ares cabin new victim, I'm friends with the freak that try to kill everyone on her first day, a guy that might be my uncle flirted with me and now I caused a couple to fight. I heard first days could be a pain but seriously!

I had the change the subject and sadly that meant bringing the attention back on me.

''I need to find them'' I announced.

The whole room looked at me confused.

''Percy and Annabeth, I need to find them'' I explained. ''And I think I have an idea of where they are.''

''Kailla, we been looking for years without any signs of either of them…'' Jason started.

''But Nico said they're still alive and my dreams couldn't have been coincidence.'' I added. '' I'm the one that has to find them.''

''I thought your dream were because… Ow!''

I kick Darcy under the table before she spoke what she promised she wouldn't. She turned red and bit her bottom lip. Everyone frowns came back.

''Mrs. McJones, we don't usually send people on a quest just because they request it… maybe we should check with Mrs. Dare…'' Chiron thought out loud.

''Come on! We already know the answer!'' Dan cried. '' How can a newbie find heroes that been lost for like what sixteen years!

Sixteen years, they would have disappeared a year before I was born…

''Dan has a point.'' Nico said.

''What!'' Seriously he was going to take that jerk side.

''There still alive… If Percy and Annabeth wanted to be found, we would have found them.'' He explained. '' They been covering their tracks, trust me knowing Annabeth she made hundred percent sure no one could ever find them.''

''But why! Why would they run away?'' I couldn't help getting mad.

''Probably because of that stupid prophecy'' Jane's adult version laughed. ''They ran off like the scared cat they are.''

''What prophecy!'' Darcy and I cried once again in unison.

''It's not important.'' Nico replied.

For something that's not important it keep being repeated ever since I arrived. I hate it when people can just come straight forward. I mean why can they just get to the point, wouldn't it be a whole lot easier. Instead they circle around the subject that they will eventually have no choice to reveal. Darcy expression told me she was thinking the same thing.

''I can find them! I know I can!'' I knock my chair down while getting up.

''In a week?'' Dan challenged me with a smirk.

''Yes! I could find them in a week.'' Maybe I was trying too hard.

''You promise on the river Styx.'' He kept glaring at me.

''Stop! Kailla don't do something stupid! Dan don't!'' Jason stormed in between.

The annoying son of Poseidon and I were having a staring contest. I wanted to punch him the mouth and knock all his teeth out. Wipe that smirk right off his face.

''I promise on the river Styx that I can find both Percy and Annabeth, not only but I can bring them back at camp by the end of the week!''

Dan eyes widen, everyone else gasped and thunder was heard. It was probably the most stupid thing I ever done but at least Dan smile had completely vanished. The only sound that could be heard was M. D laughing.


	8. Darcy Gets a Personal Trainer

Chapter 8: Darcy Gets a Personal Trainer

I felt like a complete idiot, Nico was the first one to spoke. He explained the gravity of my oath. How could I have let myself carried away like this? Even if he didn't like it, Chiron had no choice but to send me on a quest. I told me I could chose two other to follow me thought my journey. Both Dan and Darcy sat up strait in their chairs.

''Ok, then easy.'' I announced. '' I pick Sabrina and Thomas.

Dan was the first to cry in protest and Darcy joined a few seconds after. The son of Poseidon argued that he would be better for the job considering I was searching for his half-brother.

''I don't need you'' I responded.'' What I need is Sabrina capacity of reaching any information and need Thomas warrior skills.''

''If you want someone that can fight, that would Jane not me'' Thomas mumble.

''Jane is prodigy when it comes to wars.'' The older version of Jane nod in agreement clenching her fist with proudness. Then her voice change and she mumble the rest. ''Whit Thomas you'll be lucky to make it out of camp…''

''Geez, thanks mom'' Thomas let himself slid on his chair so all we could see was his eyes over the table.

He turned red with embarrassment and look down. After the whole Darcy freak out thing, Thomas told me about his relationship with his family. Jane had always been on top of his mom trophy self while he mess up everything he tried to do. Ever since he was baby he was throw around by the Ares cabin, used either has a football or a punching bag. When he was older and realized he could never fit in he tried the Hermes cabin. He said it was teen time worst; he kept being prank and stole from. One time, he woke up to find some Hermes's kids throwing his underwear into the lake. That's why I wanted him on the quest; once we succeed he could finally prove that he belonged.

''I've made my decisions and I'm not changing my mind.'' With this I walk out before they could come up with more arguments.

The night was cool; it felt good to have a small breeze giving my lungs fresh air. I needed that. I heard the front door open.

''Kailla wait!'' Darcy chased after me. ''Why didn't you want me on the quest?''

''Darcy no offence, but I wanted someone more experienced then you.'' I didn't have the heart to tell her I was afraid of her powers. ''Thomas and Sabrina been here there whole training for this…''

''You're afraid of me!'' Darcy yelled. ''It was an accident, I didn't know!''

''Look, this camp is exactly what you need.'' I tried explaining. ''Train yourself; learn to control your powers. Yu know why I have to go, but you don't need to. You can find your place here.''

She glared at me angry and I wasn't sure how she was going to react. Hopefully she wasn't going kill me but I could take on a quest until she learned self-control. She needed to understand that.

''She's right, I'll train you.'' Nico came from the shadows and I was glad he did. ''Darcy I know what you're going through. Are powers are fuel by anger, you need to learn how to let it go.''

Darcy stared at her half-brother unsure of what to answer; I knew that she wanted badly to come but being trained into becoming a great demigod was also on her list. She nodded and accepted Nico's offer.

With all the drama that had happen during the day, Chiron told us to get a goodnight sleep. We would leave first thing in the morning. I was also lucky that Chiron accepted to keep my stuff in the big house; unclaimed kids apparently had to stay at the Hermes cabin. All I had with me was a change of clothes, my pyjamas and the necklace I found. I put myself staring at the trident shaped medallion thinking the log day that had happen.


	9. We Got a Plan (Well Kind Of)

Chapter 9: We Got a Plan (Well Kind Of)

For once, my dreams were exactly what I needed. I was standing in the temple I dreamed about back in Percy's apartment. This time, I took the opportunity to observe more closely the details; I recognized the place form a documentary I watched with my dad a few months ago. This mysterious Island had appear close to my coast, when they tried to visit they found that the interred place was surrounded by a wall and the only entrance was this old temple I stood in. Accept the farthest they could enter was here, the deepest part which ended with a wall. They figure it was some kind of code engraved if they find the right combination it would open to the other side. I press my hand my hand on the cold stone, the water was all consecrated on one spot but I could feel small tubs if only I could move the water through them.

_You can, if you focus on it._

The voice echoed in the room, it was soft and warm but also strong. It radiated power over me.

''Who's there?'' I cried back at the voice.

_Don't worry, Kailla. I have guided you your whole life, I'll help you through this quest._

I felt something burn on my chest and I reach into my shirt. The medallion got hotter, in panic I pull it off. Suddenly, I wasn't holding a mini trident; I was holding a sword that lighted the shadows. It was made of celestial bronze like any other weapons from camp half-blood.

_I thought you might need a weapon._

I stared in silence at the gift; I slowly passed my hand over the hilt where a trident was engraved. The floor cracked and I woke up in a sweat. I got up a pull on my necklace, indeed the medallion turned into a sword.

''Thank you.'' I whispered.

I packed a small travel bag with all the things I needed money, first aid and a compass. I then joined Sabrina and Thomas at the dining pavilion.

''Chiron give me some ambrosia just in case, I pack it in my bag.'' Sabrina showed me her flower pattern school bag.

''Here you might need this.'' Thomas hand me a sword. ''For you know, defend measures.''

''Already taking care.'' I reveal my sword to them.

''Wow!''

While we ate, I explained my dream. I told them that I had a feeling that we would find Percy and Annabeth at the temple.

''If we need to move water behind a wall, shouldn't you replace one of us by Dan?'' Thomas asked.

''No, I don't need him''

''Don't let your hate for him blind you.''

''I don't need him, because I have to do it myself.''

My friends scowled at me. They probably thought I was going insane but they weren't the ones putting their life (well whatever happens when you break an oath) on the line. I knew what I was doing and if not then that's my problem.

The plan was to take Mrs. O'Leary to Florida; sadly shadow travelling was our fastest transportation. Then I would barrow Drakes boat to get to the Island. All that would be left would be to open the passage, find the two missing demigods and convince them to come back with us. Piece of cake! Before leaving we said our goodbyes.

''Come back alive'' Jason said. ''I want my wife and kids to meet you.

''Good luck'' Darcy pull me into a hug.

We wave a final goodbye and I was back in the rollercoaster ride. It stopped behind Florence's old diner about ten minutes from my house.

''So where is that friend of yours?'' Thomas asked looking around to make sure no one saw us.

''Probably at the beach… But first I need to do something.'' I look at them. I'll join you there, okay?''

They nodded with uncertainty and headed toward the beach. I let the hellhound go and went the opposite direction toward my house.


	10. My Birth Parents

Chapter 10: My Birth Parents.

My mom opened the door surprised to see standing there. She let me questioning why I wasn't on my too Long Island. I told her that I forgot something important and M. Underwood brought me back. Then I went up my room pretending to pick up something. When I came back I found her in the kitchen baking cookies.

''Did you ever thought about dying them blue'' I laugh nervously.

She gave me a confused look telling me that I had original ideas. Finally, I took the courage to ask her my question.

''Do you have my birth certificate.'' I asked in a small voice.

Putting down her spoon slowly on the counter, she looked at me carefully. My mom cleaned her hands and reached into a draw she usually kept lock.

''I thought you didn't want to know.'' She asked almost in a whisper.

''I know but it's crazy how much a day can change you…'' I replied.

She sat me down and gave me a brownish orange envelope. I cautiously took out the content; there was my birth certificate and a letter. I took a deep breath, and looked at the names.

''Kailla, honey, are you okay?''

I nodded. My hands reached for the letter;

_ Dear Kailla,_

_If you're ready this letter is because your curiosity took the best of you and you want to know who we are and why we didn't keep you. It's hard to explain but I'll do what I can. First of all, you need to know that we love you no matter the women you turn into. If we could, we would never let you go, but this way you have the opportunity of a normal life. And who knows maybe one day we'll cross path. _

_The day you were conceived was the most amazing day of our life. We just bought our own apartment. We spend the day running around like kids finally happy to have our own place. Things had been so quiet for a while; we loved every second of normal we could enjoy. I guess in all the fun we forgot how our lives really were._

_We knew we couldn't keep you, our life situation wouldn't allow us. These months have been painful, wishing we could raise a family but in reality we would never watch you grow. The only thing we could hope for is that you find a family that love you the way we do, that you make your place in this world and that you'll never need to live through the hells we did. _

_Love, Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson._

I stare at the letter with teary eyes; even if the gesture was sweet it still didn't answer so many of questions. I felt my mom hug me from the back. I put down the papers.

''Can I take them with me?'' I asked.

''Of course''

She packed me a small snack and went to the beach with my heart beating at the speed of sound. When I arrived I found Sabrina and Thomas arguing with Darcy.


	11. Out of Control

Chapter 11: Out of Control

I was so upset; I couldn't believe she fallowed us. She was supposed to stay at camp with Nico and now she's here with us. Wait, how did she get here?

''I convinced Nico to show me shadow travelling first.'' She said with an innocent smile.

''You need to go back! We're not supposed to be more then tree on quest. Camp rules!'' Thomas yelled at her.

I made sign for him to calm down has more people started to stare. He signed and walk toward the water kicking in the sand.

''So where is that friend of yours.'' He mumbled.

I search the beach closely until my heart drop. Sitting on a towel flirting, caressing and kissing was Drake with another girl. She was beautiful, not a child like me, a woman that had golden then skin and brown thick hair floating in the wind. I was stupid to think he would ever love a girl like me, all I ever been for him was a way to win money. He never cared. I felt the tide in my veins, the waves rising.

''Strange'' Sabrina observed. ''There's no storm but look at the water.''

I didn't look, I focused. My whole body possess, I could feel the blood rushing and my vision got fuzzy. I was overwhelmed by anger. I was out of control. Oh my gods, my frustration was immediately replaced by guilt. I realized how easy strong emotions can make us lose control. I should have been more considerate of Darcy's feeling. If I was going to unleash my power on Drake, I would be the real monster no matter how much he deserved it. I relaxed and let the water sink back to normal. Then I had the wildness idea and ran toward the port.

''Kailla!'' My friends yelled chasing me.

We arrived in front of Drake boat and I found his keys where he usually leaves them. (In the small treasure chest in his aquarium) I went to the wheel and started the motor.

''What are you doing!'' Thomas cried. ''You can't just steel a boat''

''Or maybe it's time you started acting like a child of Hermes!'' I replied.

My friends looked at each other with that ''she just lost her marbles'' expression.

''Can you even operate it.'' Darcy asked worry.

I nodded and we left the port, next destination the mysterious island.

We sat down in Drake cabin and I got my mom sandwiches out. I was glad to finally get a little rest since yesterday it has only ben drama on top of more drama. I let my head rest on the bed side. I listen to the water flowing under us, it made me feel better.

''I've been thinking about Nico what said'' Sabrina voice filled the silence. ''If they don't want to come back with us, what are we going to do?''

My eyes flew open. I dig in my pocket and broth out the letter. I sat up strait staring at it once again.

''What's that?'' Thomas asked.

''That?'' I put it back in my pocket. ''That's how I'm going to convince them.''

They frowned and I replied that I was going to explain eventually, I was just not ready right now.

''So, do you guys know anything about the famous prophecy?'' I asked to change the subject.

They didn't know much since it would of happen before they were born (or created), but what they knew was that the prophecy was about a child of wisdom and sea. People had immediately assumed it was about Percy and Annabeth.

''Percy was the only child of Poseidon.'' Thomas explained. ''And since Annabeth always fighted by his side, they assumed she was the child of wisdom.''

After the prophecy was revealed, Percy and Annabeth disappeared. There was tree theory: One, they had already been through two prophecies; they were sick of serving the gods and ran off. Two, there were Clarisse theory, they got scared and ran off. And third, they decided to realize the prophecy by themselves. Whichever it was, no one could find them. My thought went back to the letter, if my calculations were right, the prophecy was reveal around the same time I would have been conceived. What if Annabeth knew she was pregnant, maybe that's why they ran off? A child of wisdom and sea… I could understand why Nico didn't want me to tell anyone about my parents.

''That's also why Dan has such a big head.'' Thomas added. ''He's trying to convince everyone he's the child of sea.''

I snorted, it didn't really surprise me. I wondered how he would of reacted if I would have shown my gift. He would probably claim I stole it or something. The guy was an air head that thought was better than anyone.

''I have a fourth theory'' Darcy announced. ''I think it was mix of both, they realize the prophecy was about them but they were tired. So they ran off until the time were they will need to come back''

''Darcy…'' I turn to face her.

''Yea…''

''I'm sorry… I wasn't a very good friend back at camp.''

She smiled at me and apologized herself. She told us about her story, since she was always moving (plus weird stuff always happened around), she would never let herself get to close to people. In her head, they were no point in having friends when she would move not long afterwards. Things changed when she found out about Camp Half-Blood, now that she would finally have a permanent place, she could make friends and I was her first one.

It took us all night, but in the morning we were back on solid ground and we enter the temple.


	12. Life is a Roller Coaster Ride

Chapter 12: Life is a Roller Coaster Ride

We took each step very carefully has if the stone floor would cave anytime. The structure was amazing but also scary. The place was so old it gave you head hacks, you know those ones you get when you're doing something incredibly stupid and you know you're going to end up hurt. There was writing on each walls we crossed all in Greek, accept neither Sabrina nor Thomas could make out the messages through the cracks and plants. We held our weapons high lighting the way has must has we could. At every turn, we felt like a clod breeze was following us, but Darcy assured us the place wasn't hunted. We continued are way toward the wall I saw in my dreams fallowed by the echo of our footsteps. After what felt like hours of searching, we found the wall lighted by torches (odd, those it ever run out of flames?).

''Were here.'' I announced breathless.

Unlike the other walls, this was readable (well kind of). I finally understood how it worked, the writings were formulas and someone had to move the water toward the write answer until the door would unlock. Accept there was no door, at least not on the wall, under our feet were two trap doors. They needed to be two people to open the doors, one wise to do the calculations and someone that could move the water… It was a trap.

''You see those two squares on the ground?'' I explained. ''They each need to be step on. One is going to lead to Percy and the other Annabeth.''

''Wait but how are we going to find each other?'' Thomas asked, which was pretty good question.

''I know'' Sabrina smiled.

She gave me a small metal ring which really was tracking device. She and Thomas would take the left trap door, once they found their demigod; she would locate me and Darcy who would be searching for the second one.

''So how do we open the doors?'' Darcy asked.

''Like this.'' I lift my hand up and took grab of the water inside.'' Sabrina, I need you to translate for me, I still didn't get my Greek 101 class.

The equations weren't easy not anyone could of figure them out but somehow I knew the answers. Just when my arm was get sore, I heard the familiar crack which told me I got the final question right and we each felt in our sides.

Darcy scream was high pinch! I put my hands over my ears but it still didn't cover the sound that was going to end me deaf. The fall wasn't long, we immediately felt ground but he intact made our hearts jump out of our chest. Thought it was only the start of the ride, we found ourselves sliding full speed in the dark. We screamed like maniac holding hands, I hope dearly there wasn't a surprise picture at the end. It almost worst then shadow travel, at least in the previous transportation system I had an idea of where we would hand up. Now we roughly turn corners and went downwards without know when it would stop.

My feet touched the ground and I yelp when I felt the pain flow through my legs has my knees buckle. I flipped and landed face first with Darcy falling on top of me.

''Sorry.'' She groaned.

I groaned back has she rolled off coughing up dust. I got up with difficulty trying to ignore the destabilizing pain. We observe our surrounding closely; it look like a tropical forest with tall trees, colorful flowers and damp ground.

''Did your dreams told you which way to go by chance?'' Darcy asked brushing off spider webs.

I wish they would, I wasn't sure where to go know. I continued looking around in hope I'll find a foot step, broken branch or even a piece of bread, anything that could help me trace at the least one of the missing heroes. Suddenly, a giant roar and a scream of rage came out of the woods. I pointed in that direction, were ever there's a monster, there is a demigod. I look at Darcy and by a nod we were on the same page. We ran has fast as we could somehow avoiding anything branches or anything that could trip or knock us on the ground.

''Arg… Percy! Percy!'' A female voice cried out in panic.

''He can't hear you, he's at the other side of the Island, but don't worry I'll get to him after I'm finish with you.'' The second voice sounded deep and commanding, but there was also a back of growly kind of like when a cat prepares itself for pouncing.

I pulled on my necklace to reveal my sword and Darcy pulled a dark sword that look exactly like Nico's.

''Did you steal it!'' I asked surprised.

''I needed a weapon! Now, come on.'' She said it completely poker faced.

One thing for sure, if we got out of this alive, Nico is going to kill her.


End file.
